


Remembering

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: The past sometimes cannot be forgotten, especially to the Sole Survivor.





	Remembering

_“Hey Nick? What do you remember about before the War?”_  
  
 _”Hm? Not too much, if I’m honest.”_  Yellowed eyes glanced to the right, the faded yellow of 111 peaking out from above the collar of a worn leather jacket.  _”Why, got something on your mind?”_  
  
 _”I was just…thinking.”_  Nick noted the slight sadness that littered her words, placing down paneling he had lifted to scrounge for supplies. The other seemed to have heard, straightening up to look over at the synth.  
  
 _”Spit it out kid, I know when you’re tryin’ to hide something from me.”_  The woman across from him sighed, fingers pushing up glasses that had seen better days to pinch the bridge of her nose.   
  
 _”It’s…today is the day again. That’s all.”_  Nick placed a skeletal hand on the woman’s shoulder. Ten years ago the synth version of her son had died, killed by a group of raiders, just outside Vault 111. He had been in his fifties, never put off by calling his much younger looking mother by her title. Due to being in cyrostasis for so long, had effectively turned the Sole Survivor into a ghoul, minus the makeover.   
  
 _”I’m sorry.”_  It wasn’t much, but his old friend took comfort in the gesture, giving a tight-lipped smile.  _”Come on, let’s finish looting, and we’ll head to Goodneighbor for a stiff drink.”_  
  
 _”That sounds like a damn fine idea.”_  The woman nodded, returning to her section. It was hard, and Nick knew all too well what it was like to watch those he loved grow old and die.   
Time was always patient in the end. A few long hours later, the two made their way inside the grown settlement. Various Watchmen nodded at the duo, The Third Rail looking inviting as a few drops of rain began to fall.  
  
 _“Well well, look what the cat dragged in.”_  Whitechapel Charlie grumbled, giving a shot of whiskey to the Sole Survivor after some caps were tossed his way. For a time, the two were uninterrupted, murmuring about new cases or just passing news. The new singer, no Magnolia of course, was welcomed background noise. As the bar emptied in the late hour, Valentine found himself carrying the sleeping woman into the State House. Hancock was no stranger to their random visits, the young ghoul currently reading some old books.  
  
 _”Hey Nick.”_  The synth nodded in greeting, putting the Survivor to bed before joining Hancock.  _”Hey, what’s with the long face?”_  
  
 _”She’s just remembering Shaun, from before.”_  Hancock winced slightly, black eyes glancing at the sleeping woman for just a moment.  
  
 _”That’s rough, real rough.”_  The ghoul set aside his book, digging around in his coat for a canister of Mentats. The synth made a noise of agreement.  
  
 _”You know…she’s been avoiding Sanctuary for a while, she knows a few pre-war types that have settled there.”_  
  
 _”That’s probably why…now wait a second, ain’t Tec there?”_  Hancock said after thinking for a little bit.  _”He hasn’t been by in a while himself.”_  
  
 _”Most likely.”_  The subject was dropped, the two talking until the sun peeked over the horizon of the war-torn city. Sole sat up with a yawn an hour later, back cracking as she sat up and stretched in the familiar bed.  
  
 _”Mornin’ sunshine.”_  She smiled as she felt a breath on her shoulder, turning to be brought into a chaste kiss.  _”You sure like sleepin’ in.”_  
  
 _”I do not.”_  She shoved him back playfully, rolling out of bed and onto her feet.  _”So,  
where did Nick go?”_  
  
 _”He’s grabbin’ some supplies for us. I know, I’m making a rare trip out there, but it’s good to stretch the old legs.”_  The younger teased, flashing a grin as they began to walk downstairs. Sole was slightly confused, but let the two guide her out of the settlement and into Boston. Playful banter, littered with combat, grew sparse when she realized where they were headed. One of Dogmeat’s descendant pups, now as big and proud as he had once been, came running for them when the Red Rocket was visible far away.  
  
 _”Hey there buddy.”_  Sole had laughed, hugging the Big German Shepherd close as she was licked quite a few times. The dog followed the trio to Sanctuary, where they were received warmly. Hancock prodded the woman to go to her home, easy to sway the crowd to follow him for stories of his travels. The dog bounded after the crowd, Sole making her way to her home for over 285 years.  
  
 _”Well look who came to visit!”_  The soft and hopeful voice made her pause, turning to see a familiar ghoul giving a small wave. His buttoned up while shirt had it’s sleeves folded back, clearly at the end after a long day of trading and tinkering.  
  
 _”Yea, it’s been a while hasn’t it? Want to join me for some coffee?”_  Sole offered, opening her door and motioning him to follow. A repurposed coffee maker sat in a ragtag kitchen, the two catching up on some pleasantries. The newer strain of coffee beans took a longer time to cure, the liquid rather welcoming once all was said and done. The former Vault-Tec employee was rather happy to see her, though he knew she wasn’t here for a happy reason.  
  
 _”How are you holding up?”_  He asked softly, a weathered hand being placed ever so gently on top of her leather clad knee. The woman bowed her head, knuckles white as she gripped the chipped mug in her hands tightly.  
  
 _”I’ve…I’ve been thinking of before, what it could have been had the Institute taken him, had Vault-Tec not frozen us, had those bombs not dropped.”_  She admitted after a brief pause, the other nodding his head sympathetically as he moved closer.   
  
 _”I’m sorry.”_  He began, seeing a few tears dripping down her face.  _”At least he was in good company, before he passed.”_  She nodded slightly, Tec gently squeezing her knee as she quietly sobbed.   
  
 _”It still hurts…they both were so close to each other.”_  She eventually whimpered, sniffling a bit as Tec retrieved a worn towel for her.   
  
 _”They are together, which is all you can hope for.”_  The former salesman assured.  
  
 _”You’re right, and I’m grateful for that.”_  She smiled weakly after composing herself. She had always enjoyed his ability to soothe her, surprising after his bitterness that had lasted over two centuries. Tec guided her to bed, insisting some rest was all she needed, ignoring her slight protests.   
  
 _”Get some sleep, then we’ll go in the morning and have a chat.”_  He smiled softly, the Survivor acquiescing after laying down. He closed her front door after cleaning out their mugs, the salesperson in a bit of a chipper mood as he went on his way.  
It hurt, but time would heal the wound just like any other.  


End file.
